


Xbox Controller of Eden

by Assassin_J



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: AC Kinkmeme, Gameplay Mechanics, Gen, Post-AC3, Puppeteering, This is supposed to be cracky but it got kinda serious, Xbox Controller, body control
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 16:30:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5212835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Assassin_J/pseuds/Assassin_J
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Desmond finds something odd while exploring the Temple...</p><p>...Maybe Shaun has more Precursor genes than he thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Xbox Controller of Eden

**Author's Note:**

> From the prompt: [_Shaun/ Desmond, Full body control via video game controller._](http://asscreedkinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/717.html?thread=2516941#cmt2516941)

The Grand Temple was a lot bigger than they'd originally thought, especially after they'd gotten past the force field. Once the solar disaster had been averted, William, in his infinite Mentor-y wisdom, had decided the Temple was a perfect site to use as a secondary Assassin Headquarters, and so Desmond was tasked with exploring the cavernous hallways in order to map the place.

 _Thought we were gonna have a big vacation after this was all over,_ Desmond thought as he pulled himself up a wall to the next level. _But nope, Dad insists that's too risky. He's always such a killjoy._ He sighed. _Well, at least I'm not dead._

Various glowing lines along the walls and ceilings provided just enough illumination that a flashlight wasn't necessary. It was eerie, the way the blue light somehow "knew" where he was, and followed him around in his explorations, but not anyone else. _Guess it's my freaky First Civ genes._

He limboed under a low overhang into yet another chamber, then squatted down to get a closer look at an object on the floor there. "Huh. That's odd."

Shaun responded through the comm link. "What's odd?"

"There's this weird... thing."

"Can you be an eensy bit more specific?" Shaun asked, the eye-roll audible in his very voice.

"I think it's a First Civ artifact?" Desmond reached out but then thought better of it and pulled his hand back.

"Don't touch it!" snapped the Brit in his ear.

"I'm not touchin' it, geez!" Desmond retorted. "I'm not a fuckin' idiot!"

"Just stay put, I'm on my way." There was the clicking sound of Shaun signing off from his computer.

"Okay, fine." Desmond stood back up and leaned against a wall, sighing.

"What does it look like?"

Desmond shrugged. "I dunno. It's kinda like some freakish remote control, maybe?"

"Buttons and the like?" Shaun asked through huffs and puffs of exertion.

"Yeah. It's not rectangular, though. It's like... blobby?"

"Blobby?"

Desmond slid down the wall to a seated position. "Yeah, it's weird. Everything else in here is all geometric and angular. But this is, what's the word... ergonomic? Like it's meant to fit right in your hands."

"Like an Apple of Eden?"

"Well, it's not round. It's... blobby, like I said."

Shaun's voice came in duplicate now, both through the earpiece and echoing from some yards away. "Anything in Eagle Vision?"

"It's silvery." Desmond ducked his head under the overhang to smile at Shaun. "C'mon, it's right in here."

With some difficulty, Shaun contorted himself to slide through the gap into the room with the jet-black mystery object. "Oh. Huh." He rubbed his chin. "Yes, it is rather blobby, isn't it?"

"Yeah." Desmond fell to sit cross-legged beside it. "Almost like some sorta modern art."

"Except it's in here, which means it's the complete opposite of 'modern'." Shaun bent over and picked the thing up by grasping one of the outward blobs between thumb and forefinger. "Hm. Well, it's a bit heavier than the Apple. Probably a different material."

"Whaddya suppose it does?"

Shaun pushed his glasses up his nose- they'd slid down from him bending over- and shrugged. "I'm still stuck on how many bloody stupid knobs and buttons it has. That's unlike any other Precursor relic we know of."

Desmond nodded. "Yeah, you use the Apple with your mind, and the Eye just by touching it. Buttons aren't really their thing."

"Maybe this is stolen tech from... another civilization." Shaun's eyes widened as he considered the possibility.

"Aliens stealing tech from other aliens? Like in fucking _Stargate_?" Desmond laughed.

"You should know by now not to dismiss anything as too implausible." Shaun was now holding the thing in the curled palms of both hands, turning it over. "And I've told you before, they're not aliens."

"Whatever." Desmond got back up. "So there could be some other First Civ, you're saying."

"Alternatively, this is a reject design," Shaun said, imagining some tearful First Civ product engineer getting canned for what he'd thought was an innovative new concept. One of his thumbs found its way to a knob on the top and fiddled with it idly. "Well, whoever made it, it certainly does seem meant to remote control something."

Desmond grinned. "D'ya think maybe they had TV? First Civ reality shows, First Civ sitcoms?"

Shaun just rolled his eyes.

"Oh man, just imagine the shows they'd have. _Judge Juno_ maybe? Or _The Daily Show with Jupiter Stewart_?"

Shaun tried his best to tune out the inanity.

"Oh! Oh! I got it!" Desmond slapped his thigh, unable to contain his laughter. " _Humans Say The Darnedest Thi-_ " He froze mid-word.

Shaun was pleased that he'd shut up, but concerned due to the sudden shift in his posture. No longer overtaken with mirth, he now stood in a tense sort of readiness, hands at his side, face blank.

"Desmond? You all right?"

There was no response.

Shaun stepped closer, looking into his eyes and noticing their glaze. "Are you... in some sort of coma yet **again**? Christ, man, you..." He trailed off, only now realizing the faint light emanating from the thing in his hands. "What the?" He lifted the artifact up to his eye level. Where his thumb had brushed the centre of it, a small ring of blue-green had lit up.

An involuntary yelp escaped him, ringing shrill off the stone walls, the sound joining together with the **clunk** of the ergonomic artifact hitting the floor. "I... I... Christ!"

He'd bloody **activated** it somehow. And Desmond's catatonia was almost certainly no coincidence. Shaun's eyes flickered back and forth from his friend to the artifact.

_Not possible! This is just not possible! Only Desmond has the right genes to use Precursor technology! Bill's his bloody dad and he can't even use them! How in the world did I?_


End file.
